1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coordinate measuring machine, in particular to a portal measuring machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coordinate measuring machines are used to determine with high precision the coordinates of a number of points on the surface of a measured object in order in this way to determine the appearance and the dimensions of the measured object. Coordinate measuring machines for the accurate measurement of objects in a coordinate system normally comprise a support table on which the object that is to be measured is placed and a pair of pillars that support a support beam that in turn supports a measuring probe that can be brought into contact with the object that is to be measured.
Coordinate measuring machines of this type are of a very stable construction and the assembled elements are carefully calibrated. The machines are normally available in several sizes in which the component elements are dimensioned and adapted to each other for the relevant size of the machine. An example of such a coordinate measuring machine is revealed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,501.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to achieve a coordinate measuring machine of the type described above in which the component elements are designed such that a desired coordinate measuring machine can be simply constructed from standardised units to give the desired coordinate measuring machine.
While it is known, through, for example, EP-0523906-A1, to arrange a measurement probe for a coordinate measuring machine such that it can be exchanged; this probe is arranged in what is otherwise a conventionally constructed coordinate measuring machine.